La Rose noire
by summer-cat75
Summary: Univers alternatif "Elle a changé ma vision du Monde et heureusement qu'elle l'a fait. Elle m'a sauvé d'une mort que je croyais inévitable."
1. Disclaimer - Résumé

Disclaimer

Les personnages de J. K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent aucunement ni le fond de l'histoire merveilleuse qui découle de son imagination. Par contre, les personnages fictifs qui y apparaîtront et les modifications apportées au récit original appartiennent à mon cerveau en overdose de créativité. Merci à certains auteurs dont je n'ai malheureusement pas noté les pseudos qui m'ont inspirés la trame de ma fiction. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Bonne lecture!

Résumé

Univers alternatif (UA) / Harry Potter a été élevé comme un parfait Serpentard… ou presque… depuis son plus jeune âge. Les Potter, vieille famille sorcière de sang pur, ne sont pas publiquement reconnus pour être des partisans de Voldemort. Non, on les considère comme une famille neutre, mais ayant des idéologies semblables à celles des partisans du lord noir. Leur terrain de jeux n'est pas l'attaque, la mort ou la destruction, mais bien la politique. Mais dans une guerre qui perdure depuis une décennie, comment demeurer neutre?

Au milieu de cette guerre dévastatrice, la vie d'Harry sera irrémédiablement changée par l'arrivée d'une jeune fille mystérieuse. « Elle a changé ma vision du Monde et heureusement qu'elle l'a fait. Elle m'a sauvé d'une mort que je croyais inévitable. »


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

On la surnommait la Rose noire. Telle une rose, elle était magnifique. Telle une rose, sa beauté camouflait une épineuse résistance. Pourquoi une rose noire? Parce qu'elle était unique, rare. Parce que son histoire était si sombre qu'elle en a été profondément marquée. On la surnommait la Rose noire parce qu'elle attirait le regard.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait lorsque j'ai posé les yeux sur elle la première fois. Je ne savais pas qu'elle m'amènerait à me questionner sur moi et sur les valeurs qu'on m'avait inculquées depuis l'enfance. Je ne savais pas que j'en viendrais au point de vouloir sacrifier ma vie pour elle. Je ne savais pas qu'elle deviendrait mon univers. Avant son arrivée dans ma vie, j'étais un con peu fier de lui. J'étais neutre… un cadavre sur patte pour Lui. Pour Voldemort, rien n'est plus alléchant qu'un sorcier neutre. C'est ce qu'elle m'a aidé à réaliser, que j'étais condamné à mourir ou à servir… La servitude n'est pas faite pour un Potter. Surtout lorsque ça concerne le seigneur des Ténèbres. En quelque sorte, elle m'a sauvé la vie. Elle a changé ma vision du Monde et heureusement qu'elle l'a fait. Je croyais mon avenir déjà tracé, mais elle m'a prouvé le contraire.


	3. Chapitre 1 - Not Like The Other Girls

**CHAPITRE 1**

**NOT LIKE THE OTHER GIRLS**

_No more blame  
>I am destined to keep you sane<br>Gotta rescue the flame  
>Gotta rescue the flame in my heart<em>

_No more blood  
>I will be there my love<br>I will stand by your side  
>The world has forsaken my girl<em>

_I should have seen it would this way  
>I should have known from the start what she's up to<br>When you have loved and you've lost someone  
>You know what it feels like to lose<em>

_She's fading away  
>Away from this world<br>Drifting like a feather  
>She's not like the other girls<br>She lives in the cloud  
>She talks to the birds<br>Hopeless little one  
>She's not like the other girls I know<em>

_No more shame  
>She has felt too much pain in her life<br>In her mind she's repeating the words  
>All the love you put out will return to you<em>

_She's fading away  
>Away from this world<br>Drifting like a feather  
>She's not like the other girls<br>She lives in the cloud  
>She talks to the birds<br>Hopeless little one  
>She's not like the other girls I know<em>

Not Like The Other Girls – The Rasmus (Dead Letters, 2003)

* * *

><p>J'ai mal à la tête. Le train a quitté la gare King's Cross que depuis une heure et ils ont déjà réussi à me donner la migraine. Si seulement ils pouvaient changer de refrain… Je crois le regard de Drago : lui aussi en a marre. L'éternel débat : la pureté du sang. Non seulement je dois l'entendre tout l'été de la bouche de mon père, mais, une fois à Poudlard, j'en suis de nouveau victime. Chez les Serpentards, on ne parle que de ça, surtout ces temps-ci.<p>

Drago s'impatiente. Il se lève en déclarant qu'il va faire un tour. Je le suis, mon mal de tête a l'air à vouloir s'intensifier.

« Une minute de plus et je tuais quelqu'un… »

Drago rit. Il comprend. Personne ne me connaît mieux que lui. Nous remontons l'allée du train en direction de notre destination finale favorite durant le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard : le wagon-restaurant. Notre havre de paix et notre échappatoire à l'éternelle discussion serpentardesque. Agacé par le silence, j'entame la conversation.

« Comment étaient tes vacances?

- Étouffantes… Surcouvé par ma mère et constamment surveillé par mon père. J'ai presque sombré dans l'ennui. Ces deux semaines sans toi ont vraiment été horribles. Et toi, les tiennes?

- Solitaires… comme toujours. C'est tout juste si j'ai aperçu mes parents à Noël et au réveillon du Nouvel An. Ma mère milite toujours pour ses multiples causes et mon père a décidé qu'il se présenterait comme Premier ministre aux prochaines élections. D'ailleurs, à propos de ça, il m'a demandé de me tenir tranquille pour le restant de ma scolarité.

- Aucune chance, n'est-ce pas? »

Drago ricane. Sa question est rhétorique, évidemment. Bien sûr, nous ne faisons rien de très grave. Quelques petites blagues inoffensives, mais c'est les nombreuses retenues que mon père pas, pas ouvertement du moins.

Du temps où il était lui-même étudiant à Poudlard, il a fait bien pire que nous. Les gens changent avec le temps, ils apprennent à se soucier de leur image et de leur réputation. Malheureusement pour moi, je nuisais à celles de mon cher père.

Mes pensées s'interrompent brutalement lorsque je reçois un coup dans les côtes. Drago me pointe quelque chose de tout à fait inhabituel : deux hommes de grande taille, assez bâtis et habillés d'une étrange façon. Apparemment, ils gardaient la porte d'un des compartiments.

« Des gardes du corps? Qui est-ce qu'il garde ainsi, d'après toi?

Aucune idée… jetons un coup d'œil discret. »

Drago acquiesce. Tranquillement, nous passons devant les deux gorilles. Subtilement, nous jetons un regard à travers les fenêtres du compartiment. Drago fige, je le pousse pour qu'il avance, les gardes du corps étant encore trop près de nous. Nous arrivons finalement au wagon-restaurant quelques minutes plus tard, Drago affichant un sourire niais depuis un bon moment déjà.

« J'ai vu un ange! »

Drago et l'exagération…

« C'était une fille, Drago, juste une fille…

- Oh, mais pas n'importe quelle fille… »

Drago et les filles, il les aime, et pas juste un peu. Cette fois, il n'a pas entièrement tort au sujet de celle-ci. Ses yeux étaient tellement incroyables… mais Drago ne commence jamais ses inspections féminines par les yeux, en fait, je me demande même s'il finit par s'y attarder à un moment donné…

Nous commandons finalement à manger et, quelques minutes plus tard, au moment de prendre la première bouchée de mon sandwich, certains souvenirs me reviennent : j'ai déjà vu cette fille, mais quand? Août dernier, au bal annuel organisé par le ministère au profit de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

« Drago?

- Hmmm?

- Je crois avoir déjà vu cette fille, l'été dernier, au bal du ministère.

- Tu es sûr? Si je l'y avais vu, je m'en rappellerais. Une telle fille ne peut pas vraiment passer inaperçue.

- Si je me souviens bien, tu étais légèrement occupé à fuir Pansy d'un côté et à explorer les amygdales d'une blonde aux courbes bien placées de l'autre. Elle, elle se terrait dans un endroit isolé en compagnie d'une petite blonde et d'un garçon brun. Le boudoir, il me semble. Bref, un endroit où il ne te serait absolument pas venu l'idée d'aller puisque trop public encore.

- Euh… maintenant que tu le dis, peut-être que c'est possible que je l'aille ratée…. Mais alors, tu dois avoir une idée de qui elle est?

- Pas le moins du monde. »

Drago a l'air déçu. Moi aussi je le suis. Son regard m'avait touché plus que je ne l'avais voulu. J'avais gardé en moi les émotions qu'il avait provoquées avec l'espoir qu'elles passent. Après tout, je ne la connaissais pas et je ne croyais pas la revoir un jour. Et elles étaient passées, du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Il avait fallu que je recroise une fois ces yeux pour que tout revienne. J'étais mal barré.

Une fois nos sandwiches avalés, Drago et moi dûmes malheureusement retourner à notre compartiment rejoindre ces chers Serpentards. Aussitôt de retour, Pansy retourne à son poste, c'est-à-dire collée contre Drago, et mon mal de tête refait surface. Au moins, le spectacle de mon meilleur ami repoussant sans réussite le pot de colle me divertit un peu. J'avais hâte de retourner à Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Inconsciemment, durant le repas, mes yeux la cherchent. Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour la repérer. Je m'étouffe presque avec ma bouchée de pomme de terre sous le coup de la surprise : la belle inconnue est assise à la table des Gryffondors et en porte les couleurs. En y réfléchissant, cela en est presque drôle et ça l'est encore plus quand je fais part de ma découverte à Drago. Sa réaction vaut plusieurs Gallions : Il se tape la tête contre la table en maudissant Merlin. Drago a pour mantra de ne jamais flirter avec des filles venant de Gryffondor. Trop dangereux, selon lui, et trop aberrant. Il dit toujours qu'il ne s'abaissera à s'acoquiner avec l'ennemi, même pour une nuit. Il est Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles.<p>

Le discours de retour de vacances de Dumbledore est d'un ennui profond, sans grand intérêt, comme toujours. Après un temps interminable, c'est finalement l'heure de rejoindre nos dortoirs et, là, la fête peut enfin commencer.

* * *

><p>Une silhouette fend la lueur de la lune presque pleine. Elle avance dans les rues enneigées de Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à un immeuble d'apparence négligée. Elle s'arrête un instant devant l'entrée, légèrement hésitante, puis pose la paume de sa main gauche sur la porte de bois qui s'ouvre, laissant un fil de lumière percer les ténèbres. Un homme se retourne a son entrée dans la pièce.<p>

« Te voilà enfin, ma Rose. Je commençais presque à m'inquiéter. Tu as fait bon voyage?

- Excellent, Maître. Veuillez pardonner mon retard, l'intégration s'est si bien passée que j'ai eu du mal à me débarrasser de mon comité d'accueil. Dumbledore ne se doute de rien.

- Merveilleux! Assure-toi que cela reste ainsi. Plus longtemps il restera dans l'ignorance, plus cela nous avantagera et plus cela lui fera mal lorsque nous frapperons. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, ma Rose.

- Tout se passera selon vos désirs, Maître. »

Un instant plus tard, la silhouette disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit.


End file.
